U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,229 (Girg et al.) discloses that stable suspensions of nonionic cellulose ethers can be prepared in a solution of 4 to 12% electrolyte if alumina is added to the suspension. Prior art aqueous fluid suspensions of water soluble polymers are further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,536 and 4,883,537. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,536 covers the use of ammonium salts such as diammonium sulfate (DAS), diammonium phosphate (DAP), and ammonium polyphosphate for preparing fluid suspensions of water soluble polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,537 covers the use of concentrated aqueous potassium carbonate for preparing suspensions of sodium carboxymethylcellulose.